Jessica au pays des elfes
by red little devil
Summary: C'est l'histoire de 2 jeunes qui se retrouvent chez les elfes. J'ai ecrit ca pour me marrer alors le prenner pas serieusement !!!!! Amusez vous bien
1. Default Chapter

TITRE : Jessica au pays des elfes  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
Je m'appelle Jessica et j'ai 15 ans. (Note de l'auteur : la première phrase est nul mais je vous rassure le reste de l'histoire est mieux)  
  
J'était en cours de latin, assise au dernier rang, avec mon meilleur ami à côté de moi, lui aussi endormi par le long discours de la prof qui essayait désespérement de nous expliquer la différence entre les mots parisyllabiques, les imparisyllabique, les verbes de la 2ème conjugaison et les noms de la 4ème déclinaison au neutre. Bien sûr, seule une prof de latin peut comprendre ce charabia. Le pire, c'est que notre prof préferait nous mettre des zéros les uns après les autres plutôt que de nous virer de son cours. Donc en gros, ma moyenne en latin dépassait rarement le 0,5 sur 20. Je regardais sans cesse ma montre. Les minutes passaient lentement, très lentement. Les secondes encore moins rapidement... Je me pencha sur mon voisin, Clément, et lui murmura :  
  
MOI : Dès qu'elle tourne la tête ( en parlant de la prof, bien sûr ) on ouvre une nouvelle dimension et on se casse!  
  
CLEMENT en rigolant : Le latin ça te monte à la tête ma pauvre fille !  
  
La prof se retourna pour écrire une multitude de mots avec pleins de -sum, -us, -am, -ae ... Alors je me leva d'un coup et commença à hurler dans la classe :  
  
MOI : Je veux ouvrir une porte vers une autre dimension !!  
  
Rien ne se passa sauf que toute la classe me fixait avec des yeux bizarres tandis que Clément me pris le bras pour me forcer à m'asseoir.  
  
MOI : Non attend ! Ca va venir ...  
  
Et hop ! D'un coup un éclair illumina la salle d'une lueur violette et un grand rond mauve avec des ombres noires bizarres se forma devant moi. J'attrapa Clément par les cheveux et lança un '' et toc'' à ma classe avant de sauter dans le cercle violet suivie de Clément qui me suppliai en hurlant de me lacher les cheveux.  
  
Et là, c'était vraiment cool, c'était comme dans l'espace avec pleins de lumières de toutes les couleurs ! C'était comme une super boom géante au milieu de l'espace ! Et après quelques secondes de voyage dans l'espace, j'atterris sur un tapis de feuilles avec pleins d'arbres autour de moi. J'avais du tomber de haut car j'eu le souffle coupé quelques secondes, mais un hurlement de Clément m'arracha à mes pensées. Je regardai d'oú venait le cri et en levant la tête je vis Clément, qui lui, avait atterrit dans un arbre, sur une grosse branche avec une jambe de chaques côtés. Il avait vraiment une expression de douleur sur son visage...  
  
MOI : Mon pauvre... CLEMENT : Ca fait maaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllll MOI : Bon ça va, fais en pas trop quand même ! Maintenant faut trouver où on est... Bon tu viens !!  
  
Clément descendit lentement de l'arbre et me couru après, j' étais déjà parti explorer les environs.  
  
CLEMENT : Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?! On est où ? Je préfère encore la classe de latin à une forêt avec peut-être des loups-garous, des dragons... MOI : Tais-toi !! Ecoute, je sais pas où on est mais c'est quand même plus marrant que les déclinaisons !  
  
Je m'étais tournée vers lui pour lui parler, mais il avait vraiment un visage terrorisé. Je me retourna, pour continuer à marcher, et je me trouva nez à nez avec la pointe d'une flêche... J'étais muette de peur et de surprise et j'observais d'un regard terrifié l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui menaçait de m'envoyer une flêche entre les deux yeux.  
  
L'HOMME : Qui êtes vous ? Que faîtes vous ici ? MOI : ....... L'HOMME en hurlant : Répondez !!!!! MOI : Moi c'est Jessica... et... heu... lui c'est Clément.... heu... vous... vous pouvez baisser votre.... votre arc s'il vous plaît ?  
  
  
  
L'homme baissa son arme et se rendit sûrement compte que deux gamins ( donc moi et Clément si vous suivez l'histoire ) ne pouvait être une grande menace.  
  
L'HOMME : Vous êtes perdus ? CLEMENT super nerveux : Non non ! Pas du tout ! Tout va bien ! On va s'en aller d'accord ! Aurevoir monsieur aux cheveux blonds !!! Clément me tira par le bras et allait partir mais je le retiens...  
  
MOI à Clément : Non attends !! à l'homme : Oui monsieur on est perdus, vous pouvez nous emmenez quelque part où on pourra téléphoner ? L'HOMME : Téléphoner ?! Non maintenant nous communiquons qu'avec internet ! MOI : C'est du délire ! Vous avez même pas l'electricité !! Bon allez, on recommence ... Vous pouvez nous emmenez quelque part où on pourra téléphoner ? L'HOMME : Téléphoner ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? MOI se parlant à elle même : Mais on est où ? Même pas d'electricité !! CLEMENT : Bah... dans une forêt ... MOI : Merci (!) J'avais pas remarqué...  
  
Je me retourna vers le grand blond qui nous fixait toujours avec des yeux bizarres.  
  
MOI : Alors euh... On est où ? L'HOMME : Dans la forêt Hylia. CLEMENT : Ca nous avance beaucoup... MOI : Et quelle année ? L'HOMME : 4039, pourquoi ça fait longtemps que vous êtes perdus dans cette forêt ? MOI : Non, on vient juste d'une autre dimension...  
  
L'homme nous regardais de ses yeux verts lumineux, il nous prenait vraiment pour des fous.  
  
L'HOMME : C'est c'la... oui... CLEMENT : Vous pouvez nous emmener quelque part de plus... civilisé ? L'HOMME : Nous allons vous conduire dans notre cité, cachée au milieu de cette forêt. MOI : Bah on vous suit...  
  
Chapitre 2 pour bientôt... 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Après avoir parcouru un long chemin à travers les arbres, nous arrivâmes ( il est bizarre ce mot...) à la nuit tombée, au pied d'une gigantesque cascade, pas les chutes du Niagara mais presque ! ( Pas du tout, en vérité c'était une petite cascade de rien du tout mais bon...) La cité était construite en pierre blanche, des décors en argents reflétaient la lumière de la Lune et même s'il faisait nuit, la cité resplendissait...et j'en restai abasourdie... tant de beauté... d'éclat... CLEMENT : Bon t'avances !!! Il m'avait interrompu dans mes belles pensées. Donc après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, je continuai à marcher, entourée par les hommes blonds.  
  
On continuait de les suivre à travers la ville jusqu'à un palais qui brillait vraiment beaucoup grâce aux tonnes de matière argentée qui le décorait. CLEMENT en se penchant vers moi : Si jamais on s'en sors vivant, faudra leur prendre tout cet argent qui brille, ça doit valoir une fortune ! MOI : Tais-toi ! Imagine qu'ils nous prennent pour des voleurs ! De toute façon c'est sûrement du toc...  
  
Le palais était aussi magnifique vue de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, le seul problème c'est qu'il y avait des centaines, peut-être des milliers d'escaliers qui partaient de tous les côtés. Donc c'est épuisés et essoufflés qu'on atteignit enfin le sommet du palais où était installer deux énormes trônes. Ils étaient occupés par un homme et une femme vêtus de blanc et d'argent. Ils avaient tous les deux de longs cheveux blonds, surtout la femme. Je me demandais combien de temps il lui fallait pour se laver les cheveux, ou même pour les brosser... Les hommes blonds qu'on avait suivi jusqu'ici s'agenouillèrent tous d'un coup devant leur roi et leur reine. Clément et moi étions les seuls debout mais je n'avais aucune envie de me prosterner devant cette espèce de barbie blonde jusqu'à qu'un regard du ( supposé ) roi me fit changer d'avis. La reine dit un truc en une langue bizarre ( en tout cas c'était pas du latin ! ) et tout le monde se releva. Bien sûr Clément et moi, encore à la traîne, on se leva après les autres alors que le roi avait pris la parole et continuai de parler dans la langue bizarre. Un des hommes blond qui nous accompagnait lui répondit et leur conversation que je ne comprenait pas commençait à m'ennuyer... Leur langue ne ressemblait à rien... Pas à de l'italien, ni de l'allemand, encore moins à de l'anglais...Mais une voix dans ma tête me sortit de mes pensées. Je relevais la tête vers la Reine. Elle continuai à me parler mes ses lèvres ne bougeait pas, pourtant c'était sa voix...  
  
MOI en hurlant : Tais-toi !!!  
  
Je fixais la Reine, mes mains sur ma tête, comme pour arrêter sa voix. Je en savais pas pourquoi mais elle m'énervait vraiment beaucoup !  
  
MOI toujours en hurlant : Mais tu vas arrêter de me parler espèce de barbie trop laide !!!!  
  
Je me rapprochais de la Reine mais les gardes m'arrêtèrent en me prenant par les bras.  
  
MOI encore en hurlant : Mais lâchez-moi !!! Lâchez-MOI !!!!!!!!!! Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous couper les cheveux !! Vous ressembleriez peut- être moins à des fillettes !!  
  
CLEMENT : Euh... Tu ferais mieux de te calmer je crois...  
  
Les gardes n'avait sûrement pas compris ce qu'on venait de dire et le prirent lui aussi par le bras et ils nous emmenèrent dehors. On descendit tous les escaliers ( où d'ailleurs je me suis tordu 5 fois la cheville à cause des gardes qui me poussaient ) et ils nous enfermèrent dans une espèce de prison.  
  
MOI : Manquait plus que ça ! T'as raison, je préfère encore le cour de latin !!  
  
Pas de réponse de Clément, ils devait être sonné par tous ces événements...  
  
MOI : Attends ! J'ai une idée !  
  
Et je sortis mon portable de ma poche avec un énorme sourire  
  
MOI : Quoi ?! Pas de réseau !! C'est quoi ce portable de nul ?!  
  
Clément ne réagissait toujours pas.  
  
MOI en agitant les mains devant les yeux de Clément : Houhou ? T'es là ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?  
  
CLEMENT : Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?  
  
MOI : On dirait que t'es dans les vapes, ça va pas ?  
  
CLEMENT : Ahhhh, tu l'as pas vu...  
  
MOI : Quoi ? J'ai pas vu qui ?  
  
CLEMENT : La fille...  
  
MOI : Mais QUELLE FILLE ??????  
  
CLEMENT : Derrière les trônes, sur la droite, il y avait une fille... une rousse... elle était... waouh !  
  
MOI : Ca veut dire quoi ce « waouh » ?  
  
CLEMENT : Elle était TROP belle !! Faut vraiment que je la revois. Viens, sortons.  
  
MOI : Mais ils nous ont enfermés, banane ! Faut suivre ce qui se passe et sauf si t'as la clé, on peut pas sortir !  
  
CLEMENT : Ca tombe bien, je l'ai !  
  
Et en effet, il brandissait un grande clé argent.  
  
MOI : Mais comment tu l'as eu ?  
  
CLEMENT : Je sais pas... Mais on ne peut pas rester enfermés toute la journée sinon on fait comment pour l'histoire ?  
  
( Note de l'auteur : Désolée, mais c'est vrai, s'ils restent enfermés, il y a plus d'histoire. Donc je me suis permis de faire apparaître la clé dans la main de Clément et puis de toute façon c'est mon histoire et j'écris ce que je veux dedans ! )  
  
MOI : Bon bah ouvre la porte maintenant !  
  
CLEMENT : Ah oui ! Bonne idée !  
  
Desfois je me dis qu'il est vraiment trop con !  
  
MOI : Écoute, faut pas qu'on se fasse repérer ! Faut faire attention où on va et pas se faire voir et ... Clément ? Clément ??  
  
Il ne m'avait pas suivi et commençait à monter les escaliers blancs qui menaient à la salle des trônes.  
  
MOI : Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait faire attention !!  
  
CLEMENT : Mais la fille...  
  
MOI : Elle attendra !! Elle va pas s'envoler quand même !! Aller, ramène toi ! Bon, on va où ?  
  
CLEMENT : On passe par les bouches d'aérations ! Comme dans les films !  
  
MOI en regardant autour d'elle : Mais il y en a pas ici. Ils ont même pas l'électricité !  
  
CLEMENT : Les pauvres... Pas de télé !  
  
MOI : Ouais... J'espère qu'on ne va pas rester toute notre vie ici ! Imagine, toute la vie sans télé...  
  
CLEMENT : C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si bizarres...  
  
Chapitre 3 avec la suite de leurs aventures arrive bientôt ! 


End file.
